Chioma Jonathan
Chioma Jonathan is one of the first friends Plio makes in his current Elementary School, all because of his own father signing him up for Martial Arts training. When they both met each other, there was no actual romantic attraction to each other simply because they were too young, and while Chioma is designed as Plio's love interest from the start, the early appearances she has simply has her building a friendship with Plio, nothing more, nothing less. In Season 2, she gains access to KasuBuster after stumbling across Fryz's frigid remains, and KasuBuster chooses her to be the one who wields it's powers, all of which are directly inherited from Fryz's two forms, so theoretically, she has the same abilities as Fryz does with KasuBuster's on her wrist now, but she is not very skilled with utilizing her powers, which leads to an ironic twist in which Plio is not only helping her do better as a hero as Kasuoma and KasuMaster, but in turn, Chioma is still continuing to teach Plio martial arts. Late into Season 2, their true feelings for each other finally begin to be hinted at, since they're now both old enough to actually feel such emotions, and this is further continued into Season 3 and amplified even further in the finale and crossover material that takes place after The Blue Tri. Appearance Chioma has very dark skin color even for an American resident, which may imply she originally lived in Africa and moved to what remains of the US in the year 2209, or sometime earlier than that perhaps. Chioma's eyes, originally, are a rather dull shade of purple. When she gains access to Fryz's powers and has KasuBuster bounded to her wrist, they change to a much brighter shade of purple, although the rest of her appearance is unchanged. Her hair, in the front, is rather short, but in the back it's very long, to the point she has quad-pigtails as her hairstyle. Her clothing consists of a dull azure mixed in with a purple trim on the edges of her sweater and pants, and she wears transparent skirt alongside her pants for reasons relating to her personality. She also has a purple scarf in her uniform. As a 17-19 year old in Season 3 of The Blue Tri, her look has blossomed into that of a more mature look. She only has a single pigtail now, in the form of a proper ponytail, with the rest of her hair kept down and lengthy. Her clothing is heavier and baggier in nature, since Chioma covers most of her looks since her figure has developed very well, to the point she's often prone to accidentally causing Plio to act like a pervert since while Plio can control himself just fine, the look of her figure is too tempting, and thus Chioma wears this heavier clothing to cover herself to avoid tempting Plio by mistake. KasuBuster is still located where it was before, and unlike Plio, her clothing has a different pattern on it in looks. Personality Chioma can be described as a tomboy who's sick of constantly being mistaken for a male by her peers, so she dresses herself to look more feminine looking intentionally to avoid such remarks. Her skirt is pretty cosmetic in appearance, as there's no real purpose to it being there due to her normal pants directly underneath it. In Season 1, she also wore a small set of heels, which she ditched in Season 2 when she heard a remark from Plio saying they didn't really fit her personality and that she should dress how she feels like it. While everything else in her outfit was maintained, she primarily ditched the shoes mainly because they eventually became too small for her to wear anymore, and had to get new ones, and decided on more normal shoes since the heels she was looking for to replace her old ones were far too outlandish for her to use. In the middle of Season 2, Chioma appears to develop a crush on Plio, and often feels herself uncertain of if Plio feels the same about her, since she does get hints every now and then that Plio does feel the same way. In Late Season 2, on Valentine's day, she receives chocolate from Plio while Plio himself is feeling incredibly awkward about it, which leads to Chioma kissing Plio on the cheek in response to how overly sweet and kind he was towards her during this meeting, causing Plio to almost literally freeze like a statue, though considering this is when she has had KasuBuster strapped to her right hand as well, she actually believed she accidentally froze Plio solid somehow with ice related abilities, and immediately begins apologizing for it. In the crossover material, when they're aged to above or equal to 16 years old, the roles have nearly reversed. Plio has full courage in his relationship with Chioma by this point, so he sometimes kisses her on his own accord when the time is right, and Chioma gladly enjoys it more than when she's the one kissing him first, mainly because she's long since known Plio to have been shy about it, and is actually happy to see Plio having actually grown up in regards to his courage around her, since when they were younger, Plio always had difficulty staying conscious when she kissed him. In addition to them growing in chemistry as they begin to become more romantically involved, by the time they're 16, they're nearly mimicking each other in playful manners when they're by themselves. It should be noted by the time they've fully established themselves as a couple, their trust in each other allows them to still act as what they were like before their relationship build up and confession, since they both know if they're going to be dating at all, it has to happen only when they know they have down time to do so. Nevertheless, they progress very well in a relationship together, although only a few key dates are shown in the series to get their development as a couple properly done, and these are also scenes in which they both know they have the down time to do so. Sometimes it's just simple talking between each other over a current situation, on an actual date, or, in the same chapter as to the reveal of the identities of Guruson and Ursason, out attending a party with both of their relatives and sharing a dance with each other. During the latter, she's actually fearful of having her hair down until Plio comments on how stunned he is with her beauty due to her getup in this chapter. Needless to say both of them are equally pissed when an Elder MOTW crashes the party since it learned of where Guruson and Ursason are, and decided to try luring them out by attacking Plio and Chioma. Nevertheless, they both peacefully resume their dance together when the monstrosity is defeated. Her rivalry with the Elder "Dementia" is because of the fact Dementia only seems to refer to her with various, insulting racial slurs, which only pisses off Chioma and causes the two of them to get into fights. Admittedly, Dementia is also mindless, but Dementia's methods of influence can effect people even when it logically wouldn't make any sense. In Season 3, she doesn't have to remind Plio to act chivalrous too often, since Plio keeps his hands to himself whenever he needs to. Although, Chioma sometimes feels she's being too harsh on him with having him avoid touching her, and sometimes she'll openly allow Plio to touch her without punishment. The main reason she allows for it is because she's willing to whatever it takes to help Plio stay happy since she had already knew far too well that Plio was on the verge of suicide once, and she most definitely did not want to seem him like that ever again. It is also ESPECIALLY apparent that (at least initially) Chioma loathes her powers as coming from "the monster who took Plio's own arm", and seriously ponders on killing KasuBuster, the sole remnant of Fryz, at several occasions. KasuBuster, scared stiff of Chioma due to it's heavily reduced intelligence, tries his best to state that he is incapable of such; outside of Kasuoma and KasuMaster, literally all that remains of KasuBuster himself is nothing more than a mere husk consisting of two jaws and a band to keep the pieces together. Chioma, in a test to ensure KasuBuster's loyalty, joins Plio in the fight against the villain of the chapter, and immediately regrets trying to fight with powers she has no idea how to actually use. It takes Plio's own advice that not only is she noted used to fighting in such a form at all, but her loathing of KasuBuster is the actual problem; they need to be in some form of sync to properly fight due to the fact KasuBuster's mind had been heavily damaged from the aftermath of his fight with Fryz. Chioma, calming down, promises Plio to train harder, but makes it loud and clear that nobody could ever trust KasuBuster completely after what he had done. It is also noted she shares a much more even rivalry with the Elder known as Hysteria, which compared to Dementia, Hysteria actually acknowledges her as a rival on his own accord as well. Hysteria is a twin headed, winged serpent, and just like Dementia, gives all sorts of racial slurs towards Chioma, and openly mocks her relationship with Plio. Although, in Hysteria's defense, he does not actually know that Plio is more European in ethnicity rather than American, and then the OTHER fact that makes Hysteria stop joking about Plio in regards to Chioma full stop. Compared to Dementia, though, she has more of a change of running into Hysteria than she does Dementia. Season 1 TBA Season 2 TBA Chapter 26 Chioma reveals herself to be in a mental state where she has been trying to hide her fears of losing Plio ever since, for the past year, he had been in a coma because of Devoniak. As time went on, she grew to became smitten for him, but didn't know whether or not she'd get the chance at all to confess to him. When Plio is alive and well, she tries her best to arrange a time for her to be alone with him, just at the nearby park. However, the Slave Rider from the prior chapter proved to delay this plan, and luckily Arkadi did her a surprisingly selfless favor by helping her get Plio all to herself for a while, even though Chioma questions how he'll do this since she knows that Arkadi is homosexual and has no knowledge of relationships with girls, but Arkadi tells her not to worry and that he simply has his plan. When their "date" finally arrives, Plio and Chioma are in the park, although Plio admits to her that Arkadi went overboard with giving them privacy even if he didn't harm anybody, but that Plio is finally happy that he can spend some time with her in particular. While Plio has a friendship with Arkadi, he feels like he owes Chioma big time for having kept her waiting for so long while he was comatose and leaving her scared sick. Chioma, while Plio is talking, gently and quietly reaches for Plio's hand to hold, as if expecting her hand to phase through his as if this were yet another dream she's had of finally being able to see him again. Plio, in response, hugs Chioma much to her surprise, as Chioma hugs back crying as she does, even allowing Plio to run his hand through her hair which normally she is sensitive about anyone doing so. When KeraBeast gets a transmission from Guruson warning them about the Infernal Void Prince Darigus being in the physical world, Plio gets ready to leave for the fight as Chioma promises not to leave his side again as to make sure they win this fight and nobody gets hurt this time. As Plio readies to leave via BeastBlitz, Chioma suddenly tells him to wait, as Plio disengages his Kerason transformation to look at Chioma. Chioma, worried stiff that she'll probably never get another chance, kisses Plio on the lips for several seconds to get the point across about how she has missed him and fallen for him during his time in a comatose. Plio, nervous yet brave at the same time, offers to take her in BeastBlitz to the battlefield where Darigus is instead of having to use KasuMaster to get there, to which she agrees. When they fight and defeat Darigus, the latter is about to utilize his Shadow Grasp attack on Plio to kill him in defiance, but is suddenly struck down and immobilized by what appears to be Ultima's Solar Sword, as Ultima goes on a speech as to how Plio has suffered enough as it is, and that if he ever catches Darigus trying this drastic stunt again, he will not hesitate to utterly demolish Darigus, all the while also warning Darigus that Plio will be more useful alive than dead. Plio, Chioma, in addition to Guruson, Ursason, and Rakokadi, all wonder who this mysterious voice is, all the while Darigus flees into the Infernal Void as Ultima's Solar Sword disappears. At the end of the day, Plio and Chioma are questioning whether to tell everyone about their beginning relationship or not, but Plio, noticing it'll be valentine's day soon, decides to wait until then to make it public news, to which Chioma complies and kisses Plio in joy. This time, though, Plio freezes up in shock like his nervousness should cause him to do, as Chioma giggles and leaves for home while KeraBeast tries to get Plio back on his feet. Season 3 OMNICRON Arc In the finale, Chioma, as KasuMaster, immediately pounces the newly formed Omnicron 1B in an effort to attack it, only to be vaporized by Omnicron's particle cannon. However, her soul actually ended up splitting into fragments rather than actually dying, and with the help of Blades and Tyrannox, the souls of Chioma, Arkadi, Brenda, and William and knit back together into their revived bodies. In the ending, Chioma is celebrating alongside Plio, with Plio ending up getting the drop on her by kissing her first rather than the other way around, taking her by surprise but nevertheless satisfied to see a brave Plio in her life. Design Notes An early concept of Chioma had her as a white with a pink Pteranodon motif to her design, but this was scrapped very early on, and her design didn't resurface until 2015 where she was retconned into being African, and having a silver and purple color motif, in addition to being Chasmosaurus and Carnotaurus themed instead of Pteranodon themed. A lot of issues with Chioma's redesign popped up given that the Author was uncertain of what an African women with long, non-braided hair looks like, as while the Author has seen plenty of white women with long hair, he hasn't seen many examples of an African or African-American with long hair such as this. As a result, Chioma's hairstyle was based off of a longer haired individual with her hair tied up into four pigtails. The reason to make Chioma into an African was due to the Author wanting more racial diversity in The Blue Tri's overall environment. Early in development, Chioma was actually a separate character from the villainous entity known as "Fryz", who is the basis of KasuBuster's humanoid form and Master Mode and serves as the Season 1 final antagonist. It was originally intended that Fryz survived and gained a mind of it's own, but this was scrapped when it turned out Fryz was far too monstrous in nature during it's debut that the final result was Chioma being confronted by Fryz's remnant and gaining it's powers by force, and thus sets up the introductory chapter of Season 2. Originally, it was not intended for both Plio and Chioma to age up as much in the story just like how the other characters would, but it was later decided to increase the amount of time between key chapters to allow further aging for certain characters, and thus, a more realistic beginning for Plio and Chioma's romance as a result. Trivia *Chioma was not meant to be a separate entity from Fryz at first, and originally wasn't even planned to exist until the retcon in Fryz's personality happened which caused Fryz to be retconned back to it's original form whereas Chioma takes the place of the personality Fryz would've later gotten instead. *Not every instance in their early relationship involves Plio being shy as heck, as in situations where he knows he has to be brave to impress her, he surprisingly succeeds though still manages to be awkward as he is when their not in a more formal setting. *She and Plio both share a tendency to hate songs that can easily get stuck in someone's head to the point you don't want to stop listening to it. *Chioma, like William, are noticeably different in appearance due to the involvement of their respective Beast Morphers; Chioma has brighter eyes, while William has longer hair. Chioma Jonathan (Season 2).png|Chioma during Season 2, armed with Fryz's remnant form; KasuBuster. KasuBuster.png|Closeup of KasuBuster, Chioma's Beast Morpher. Kasuoma.png|Fryz's former humanoid form, now known as Kasuoma whenever used by Chioma. KasuMaster.png|Fryz's former Dinoid form, now known as KasuMaster whenever used by Chioma and KasuBuster. Kera, Rako, and Kasu Size References.png|(Now outdated) Size reference of the Ceratopsian Master Modes. TBT Size Scale V2.png|Size (KasuMaster) compared to four others. Chioma Jonathan (Season 3).png|Chioma as she appears in Season 3 of The Blue Tri. Kasuoma (Season 3).png|Kasuoma 2.0 as depicted in Season 3 of The Blue Tri. Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Mammals Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Lead Females Category:Addicts Category:Alter-Ego Category:Blood Knight Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Brainwashed Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Child Saver Category:Child Saviors Category:Child Lovers Category:Cocky Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Cryokentic Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Deuteragonists Category:Determinators Category:Engineers Category:Fearless Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friendly Rival Category:Guardians Category:Healers Category:Good Darkness Category:Gender-Confused Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroines Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Improved Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Life saver Category:Martial Artists Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju Category:Super Robot